Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler side frame coupling device that has coupling members disposed on both sides of a side frame, thus installing the side frame on support frames in rigid and convenient manners.
Background of the Related Art
Generally, support frames are disposed on a ceiling so as to install a variety of structures thereon, and a side frame is disposed on top of the support frames in a crossing direction to the support frames. The side frame has a reducer fixing bracket mounted thereon, and a reducer to which a sprinkler head is fitted is mounted on the reducer fixing bracket.
A conventional sprinkler side frame includes a square frame having a square section and brackets adapted to couple the square frame to support frames, but in this case, the square frame is coupled to the support frames by means of screws after the brackets have been coupled to the support frames, thus undesirably conducting the side frame installation in an inefficient manner.
So as to remove the above-mentioned problems, there has been proposed U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,315 disclosing side frame formed unitarily with bracket, which is issued to the same applicant, as the invention. In this prior art, coupling means, which is disposed on both side bending portions of the side frame in such a manner as to be coupled to support. frames, is made of an elastic member, thus making it easy to mount the side frame on the support frames, but if an external force is applied to the coupling means, the elastic members may be escaped from locking steps of the support frames.
Accordingly, this inventor has studied on a sprinkler side frame coupling device capable of easily coupling the site frame to the support frames, without fear of the deviation of the coupling means from the locking steps of the support frames due to the application of the external force, and as a result, a new sprinkler side frame coupling device has been developed and proposed.